Aladdin
Aladdin is the title character in one of the most famous stories from One Thousand and One Nights. Despite its Middle Eastern origins, the story is classified by many as a fairy tale. The character and story have been depicted or spoofed by the Muppets on several occasions. Appearances * In a Sesame Street News Flash sketch from Season 8 of Sesame Street, Aladdin's magic lamp is electrical, as opposed to the oil lamp traditionally used in the story. When Aladdin asks the Genie (recognizable by his light brown hair) for help turning the light on, the Genie shoots back that he isn't an electrician, so Kermit suggests that Aladdin screw in a light bulb, plug the lamp into an electrical outlet, and turn on the switch. In addition to his magic lamp, Aladdin has a magic toaster and a magic hot-comb. In this appearance, Aladdin was performed by Frank Oz, was made from the Anything Muppet pattern Large Lavender Live Hand. * When The Muppet Show featured a sketch with Aladdin in episode 518, the character was played by Gonzo. * David Alan Grier guest starred as Aladdin in Sesame Street Episode 4025. * In The Sesame Street Storytime Calendar 1982, the month of January parodied this story with Ernie playing the role of Aladdin and Big Bird portraying the Genie. * Aladdin and the Genie appear in Elmo's Lift-and-Peek Around the Corner Book. * In the TV movie Arabian Nights, with effects by Jim Henson's Creature Shop, Jason Scott Lee played Aladdin. * In 2019, Bill Barretta (as Pepe the King Prawn) and Bill Farmer (as Goofy) performed a cover of "A Whole New World" from Disney's 1992 film Aladdin on a Disney Cruise Line ship.YouTube video Connections * Howard Ashman wrote three songs for Aladdin (1992); his songs appear in later Broadway and live-action film adaptations. * Jason Alexander voiced Abis Mal in The Return of Jafar (1994) and the Aladdin TV series and Captain Al-Butross in the episode "Plunder the Sea". * John Barrowman played Aladdin in a 2007 West-End London Christmas pantomime. * Tim Burton directed the Faerie Tale Theatre adaptation of Aladdin (1986) * Dan Castellaneta voiced the Genie in The Return of Jafar (1994), the Aladdin TV series, and video games, as well as episodic series roles. * Tim Curry voiced Amok Mon-Ra and Caliph Kapok in the Aladdin TV series. * Michael Dorn voiced Brisbane in the episode "The Animal Kingdom" in the Aladdin TV series. * Jonathan Freeman voiced Jafar in Aladdin (1992) and The Return of Jafar (1994), originated the role in the Broadway musical Aladdin (2014), and voiced Ding in the series episode "The Game". * Gilbert Gottfried voiced Iago in Aladdin (1992) and its spinoffs. * James Monroe Iglehart played the Genie in the Broadway version of Aladdin (2014) * James Earl Jones played the genie in the Faerie Tale Theatre episode. * Carol Kane voiced Brawnhilda in two episodes of the TV series. * Suki Lopez understudied as Jasmine in the Disney Cruise Lines production of Aladdin. * Kellie Martin voiced Sadira in four episodes of the TV Series. * Ian McKellen played Widow Twankie in the 2004/2005 Old Vic stage production. * Alan Menken wrote the music for the songs and the score for Aladdin (1992) and the live-action remake (2019) * Alan Muraoka briefly played Iago in the Broadway musical version of Aladdin between September to October 31, 2016. * Leonard Nimoy played the evil vizier in the Faerie Tale Theatre episode. * Benj Pasek and Justin Paul wrote new lyrics for Aladdin (2019). * Nasim Pedrad plays Dalia in Aladdin (2019) * Lea Salonga sang as Princess Jasmine in Aladdin (1992) * Scott Weinger voiced Aladdin in Aladdin (1992) and its spinoffs and crossovers. * Frank Welker voiced Abu and Rajah in Aladdin (1992) and its spinoffs, as well as the Cave of Wonders in both the animated film and the 2019 live-action version, Hakim in its spinoffs, and Xerxes and others in the series (1994-1995) * Robin Williams voiced the Genie in Aladdin (1992) and Aladdin and the King of Thieves (1996) Sources External links * Tough Pigs: Breaking News Anthology __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Muppet Characters Category:Sesame Street Characters Category:Literature Category:Literary References Category:Fairy Tales